1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode for a non-aqueous secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology related to a battery electrode has been known, by which an electrode is formed by feeding powder-like particles on current collector foil (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78943 (JP 2005-78943 A)).
JP 2005-78943 A discloses an electrode formed by using composite particles for an electrode. The composite particles for an electrode are fabricated by closely adhering and integrating particles made of an electrode active material, a conductive assistant (also simply referred to as a “conductive material”), and a binder that binds the particles made of the electrode active material to the conductive assistant. The first example in JP 2005-78943 A discloses an electrode formed by using composite particles for an electrode, which are fabricated as granulated particles for an electrode by carrying out compounding of particles using a given carbon material and acetylene black (AB) as the conductive assistant.